The Red Peace
by Rashaka
Summary: This is kind of sad, but I worked hard on it. It attemtps to show humanity in the cold future offered by the Crystal Tokyo arc. This is VERY different than most Future fics...


Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takenuchi and all her fans.

IMPORTANT: This story begins minutes after the re-awakening of mankind, and the naming of Neo-Queen Serenity. I've only seen the NA version. Please e-mail me and tell me if I make any spelling or editing mistakes that you notice; I'll be grateful. Also, I have a lot of ideas, but I don't always know where to go with them. If you have any suggestions or comments, even if they're very small, please send them to me either by email or by review. I might not finish the story if I don't get a response from anyone; I don't know. 

E-mail: rashaka_eos@hotmail.com

I have to warn you, this probably won't be a happy story. It tries to show humanity in the future provided in Sailor Moon R, and it may not leave you satisfied with the rulership of Queen Serenity. This story says that not everything is black and white. People, by their very humanity, are gray; even the good ones.

I wrote this story while listening to a song by Silverchair called "Anthem for the Year 2000", off their new CD "Neon Ballroom". It's their best album. The lyrics of the song were very powerful to me, and the music is amazing to listen to. I used some of the words, and I think they're fitting. The song is very symbolic, especially to someone like me, who is a product of the turbulent and chaotic last decade of the century. This story goes out to all of those of my generation, the teenagers raised and influenced by the 1990s, and the world they will make.

::coughs politely:: um... Please forgive my melodrama back there... I can be pretty emotional about philosophy and politics...one of my not-very-pretty traits. Anyway, Enjoy! 

The Red Peace

by Eos en Rashaka

Prologue: Reality 1 

A man awoke standing upright in his front yard. There were pieces of what looked like shattered glass all around him. Rubbing his head, he looked up and down his street. People were standing around, just like him. They all had confused, lost, looks on their faces. Still wondering what was going on, the man stared down at the grass. The silvery-white shards glittered in sunlight amongst the green, like huge diamonds. He knelt, picking up a piece as long as his forearm and a little thicker than his wrist. He turned it around, studying it. He would have sworn it was crystal. It had the clarity but not the fake look of glass. Hefting it in his hand, he stood up. Glancing around again, he walked back into his house.

When he got inside he went to the kitchen and got a Coke out of the fridge, listening to the hiss as he cracked it open. Switching on the small television on he counter, he turned it to a national news channel.

The can of soda hit the ground with a loud 'chink!' and began to spill brown bubbly liquid onto the linoleum. The man's attention was so concentrated on the TV he didn't even notice the mess when it began to seep onto the rug.

"WE HAVE GOTTEN WORD FROM THE CAPITAL, AND THE NEWS IS BEING SPREAD. THE STRANGE DISTURBANCE THAT WAS SIGHTED IN THE ATMOSPHERE WAS AN ATTACK FROM AN UNKOWN EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL SPECIES. ALL LIFE ON EARTH WAS PUT UNDER A DEEP HYPNOSIS, A LIVING FROZEN SLEEP. IT IS STILL UNKOWN HOW LONG IT LASTED. THE MASS POPULATION WAS AWOKEN JUST OVER AN HOUR AGO, AND WE ARE BEGINNING TO SEE THE EFFECTS. 

AMONG THE CHANGES PEOPLE HAVE REALIZED UPON WAKING UP FROM THE COLD-SLEEP WAS THE TOTAL LOSS OF NUCLEAR POWER. EVERY EXPLOSIVE WEAPON IN EXISTENCE, FROM DYNAMITE TO THE H-BOMB, HAVE BEEN LOST. IT SEEMS THAT THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY DURING THE SLEEP. THERE ARE NO MISSILES, LONG-RANGE WEAPONS, OR ANYTHING WITH DESTRUCTIVE POWER ABOVE HAND-HELD MACHINE GUNS. THE GOVERNMENT IS GOING INTO A PANIC, SCRAMBLING TO GREATE A DEFENSE SYSTEM BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE VULNERABILITY. WE ARE ENCOURAGING PEOPLE TO STAY IN THEIR HOMES AND BE WITH THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES UNTIL THE CRISIS PASSES.

A WOMAN BY THE NAME OF SERENITY TSUKINO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE RE-AWAKENING OF HUMAN KIND. SHE HAS DISPLAYED AMAZING POWERS NEVER SEEN BEFORE. SHE IS IN POSSESION OF A SURPRISING ITEM, REPORTEDLY A SMALL CRYSTAL-LIKE SPHERE, A TOOL THAT ONLY SHE CAN USE WITHOUT BEING HARMED. IT REPORTEDLY HAS POWER FAR BEYOND NUCLEAR CAPABILITIES. AROUND HER AT ALL TIMES ARE A TEAM OF WOMEN BODYGUARDS WHO REPORTEDLY ALSO HAVE DANGEROUS POWERS. HER NATION, JAPAN, HAS PROCLAIMED HER 'THE CHOSEN ONE', THE SAVIOR OF THE PLANET, AND MADE HER QUEEN ALREADY. OTHER COUNTRIES ARE FORGETTING THEIR DIFFERENCES AND SWEARING FEALTY AS WE SPEAK. IT APPEARS THAT SERENITY TSUKINO WILL SOON BE QUEEN OF THE WORLD. SO FAR NONE OF THE COUNTRIES ASKED HAVE REFUSED HER RULE. IT IS UNKOWN WHAT THE UNITED STATE'S RESPONSE WILL BE."

The man shakily lowered himself onto a kitchen stool, eyes wide with shock. Queen of the World? No one should rule the world alone. That wasn't right; it wasn't meant to be that way. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen. His breath quickened, his heart rate jumping. He lived in a democracy; his ancestors had paid in blood for that democracy. He wasn't going to allow anyone to take that away from him. He didn't care how powerful her crystal was. He was a citizen of the Republic of the United States of America, a country that freely-elected its leaders. He was not going to live under a monarchy. He was not going to lay down and let someone steal his freedom of choice away from him in one fell swoop. It was not going to happen; he would give his life preventing it. 

A woman with a long key-staff looked down at the world, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she contemplated what would come, what had been done.

The actions of one person had started something that would change the world, and the change was beginning to show in minds and hearts of one country, from which it would doubtless spread. A man who had minutes before been a fourth grade schoolteacher was suddenly a person desperate to hold onto his last cherished possession, his freedom. Suddenly, in the space of a few life-changing minutes, another soldier was made. And he was not alone; others were suddenly deciding what they really wanted, what they really believed, and how far they were prepared to go.

Serenity, the first Neo-Queen of Earth, had created a nation screaming for war.

We'll make it up to you in the year 2000

Build it up for you in the year 2000

Make it hard for you in the year 2000

Build it up with you in the year 2000 with you 

The world is an open court.

*****************

[rashaka_eos@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing. If I ever finish this story, it will be very long. I plan to have three different versions, I'll call them "Realities 1, 2, and 3". They will all be the same story, but in each Reality the characters behave differently and the result is different, like possible futures. It will have three prologues, each of which would be interchangeable through out all three versions. This sounds kind of complicated, but I'm really thinking about it; and that it could something really different from other fanfics. However, it seems like a lot of work, and I might not end up doing it all. 

~Rashaka

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:saraweir@hotmail.com



End file.
